


As I'm Sailing Toward You

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e08 One Breath, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-27
Updated: 2004-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: What if Mulder found Scully's thoughts in a poem by her bed as she fought to live?





	As I'm Sailing Toward You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: As I'm Sailing Toward You  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Category: MA, UST, Scully POV  
Spoilers: One Breath  
Summary: A poem that could easily be the thoughts of Scully as she fights past the after effects of her abduction. Archive: Gossamer, any other nice home. Feedback: Yes, please. Disclaimers: Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox Studios own the rights to Sculy and Mulder, the X-Files, and their original stories. I intend no copyright infringement and make no money from any fanfiction I write. 

Preamble: What if Scully knew that Mulder was by her side as she was lying in the coma, off of the respirator and hovering between life and death? Maybe she did know. (Some people claim there is an awareness in comatose patients). If Dana Scully were a poet, what words would she Mulder to read while watching over her? What if an angel had given him that poem? Perhaps Nurse Owens? 

Northeast Georgetown Medical Center,  
Washington, D.C. 

Take my hand and hold it forever  
For I feel I can't bear the thought  
Of falling away to a place I know  
You can never follow me. 

Take my love and feel it's depth  
And the intensity of it's hues  
You pray for me by the bedside dark  
We have never been so close. 

Take my love and see it clearly  
Since I cannot speak it right now.  
I want to see you when I open my eyes,  
And have you holding me. 

Bring your warmth and give me your fervor. For the life I have often seen  
Is a life I want to return to soon.  
And you'll be the one I'll thank. 

Take my blame and give me forgiveness,  
If ever I lash out at you.  
You never gave me that horrible voyage. It was they who punished me. 

Please don't cry, as I'm sailing toward you! True, I know, you think I'm dying.  
I'm coming back to the one I'm seeing  
Standing with my Mom ashore. 

Pattie 

Hope you like reading this as much as I liked writing it. I felt a poem coming on and had to follow my heart.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
